


Trapped in Silk

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Awesome Michelle Jones, Eventual Sex, Eventual Tony/Peter, F/F, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Gwen Stacy is a raging lesbian who is in love with Michelle, It starts as a professional relationship between Tony and Peter then one falls in love oops, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Michelle! You can pry this from my dead hands!, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multichapter, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter might fuck someone as a side thing, Protective Ned Leeds, Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Peter, Tags May Change, Underage - Freeform, no spiderman, soft tony stark, sugar daddy tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter is in desperate need of money, as a seventeen year old college kid he needs funds to keep paying for his tuition.Cue an ad for available Sugar Daddies.Peter doesn’t expect to get any type of response, oh boy was he wrong.





	1. Ad

Peter knows this is a bad idea. The ad looks like it’s been written by a twelve year old and Peter thinks this is why he went into Natural Sciences and not English Studies. The post button is glaring at Peter, begging to be clicked but Peter can’t do it because he knows this is stupid and that the only type of people that’ll get attracted to it is the weird kind and Peter’s not ready to deal with that part of society, at least not yet.

“Y’know if you keep frowning your face’ll set that way.” MJ speaks from behind her text book.

“I’m not frowning.” Peter argues as he settles his features into something more relaxed.

“What’s got you all?” MJ pulls a face.

“Are you gonna judge me harshly if I tell you?”

“I’ll decide after.” Peter sighs and turns his laptop around.

MJ reads the ad then looks up to Peter.

“You coulda worded it better.”

“That’s all you’ve got to say? No sarcastic or cynical response?” MJ shakes her head.

“Here let me fix it.” Peter lets MJ grab his laptop, she’s a genius when it comes to the basic English, it’s to be expected when she had her nose stuck in a book all of high school.

“Why are you being all weirdly calm about this?”

“I’m not gonna judge you Peter, obviously things are tight right now. Here, finished.” Michelle gives him back his laptop and Peter glares at her.

Written is ‘stupid’ in all caps.

“There it is.” MJ laughs before taking the laptop once more.

“That was just to be funny, I’ll actually fix it now.”

Peter watches her work on his ad, he feels like he should keep all of this a secret but he’s trusted MJ with a lot of things and this isn’t any exception.

“Okay done, this time for real.” Peter takes back his laptop and reads over the small but straight to the point paragraph.

“This is... actually better than anything I could’ve thought of, thanks MJ, you’re a real saint.” Peter watches Michelle flush rosy pink before rolling her eyes.

“It’s whatever Parker, you owe me though.”

Peter stares at the post button again, he still can’t send it even though he’s not self conscious about the wording.

“I need you to post it.” Peter tells MJ.

“What?”

“I need you to press post, I can’t do it.” MJ laughs but does as is asked.

“There it’s on the internet now where millions will see. That’s pretty uh... you okay?” Peter feels sick.

“Yup, fine! Doing great Michelle Jones, absolutely stellar! Superb, top-notch!”

“Woah chill on the synonyms Parker.” Peter smiles shakily and taps his foot anxiously.

“Sorry, I just want to express how absolutely wonderfully great I am.” MJ squints at Peter.

“Try again.”

“I don’t know why I let you post that! This is a big mistake, millions of people are gonna see it. Oh god what if I can’t get a job because of this? What if my future employer finds the ad of me basically selling myself for money? Michelle what am I gonna do? I’ve ruined my chances of ever getting a good stable job. If I can’t get a good stable job then I can’t get money, if I can’t get money I can’t buy a house and if I can’t buy a house I can’t have a family and if I can’t have a family I’ll die lonely!” Peter wails, as he drops his head onto the table.

“Okay first of all, calm down, second of all we can just take it down no big deal. Jeez Peter you’re acting like your whole life’s ruined.” Peter looks up at his best friend.

“Oh, right. Yeah we’ll just take it down.” Peter grabs his laptop. It’s screen is black, crap it’s dead.

“Well guess you’ll have to do it when you get home.” MJ mentions.

Peter grabs his phone and checks the time, shoot he was suppose to be home like ten minutes ago.

“I gotta go MJ, I’ll see you tomorrow okay. I’ll even get you Starbucks as a thanks.”

“Yeah yeah, promises Parker, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Peter hugs MJ before leaving her in the library.

The train is quieter then usual and Peter can enjoy actually sitting down before getting off at his stop.

Peter walks home as fast as he can, knowing May’ll be waiting for him. The apartment building comes into sight and Peter rushes to run up the stupid seven flights of stairs once he’s inside. He runs down the hallway and fumbles with his keys before the door swings open, May standing there hands on her hips.

“Inside, now.” Peter drops his head, this couldn’t possibly get any worse.


	2. Trouble

Peter drops his head and lets May grip his arm and march him inside.

“C’mon Aunt May, I lost track of time.” Peter starts before she can say anything.

“Peter we have rules for a reason! All I ask is for you to be home before seven! Is that so hard to follow?” May let’s him go and Peter turns to face her.

May’s face is red and her hair is tied back messily, most likely from being undone a couple of times from stress.

“I know but I lost track of time, I was at the library with MJ and we were studying and you know I keep my phone in my pocket so I don’t get distracted!” Peter defends.

“Don’t let this happen again Peter, I won’t lose anyone again, okay?” May grabs his face and rubs his eyebrow, something that he saw her do to Ben multiple times when he was a kid.

“I promise.” They hug before May announces that dinners in the fridge.

Peter kisses her cheek before walking into the kitchen, he opens the fridge and grabs the cling wrapped plate from on top of the plastic container filled with last nights food.

“How’s Michelle Pete?” May calls from the lounge room.

“Good, she’s good.” Peter unwraps the plate and places it in the microwave, he leaves it in for three minutes.

“She still into that girl? What’s her name?”

“Gwen and yes she is, they both like each other but are too stupidly stubborn to admit it.” Peter grabs his food when the timer goes off, he takes it to the lounge room and sits next to May.

“They’ll eventually realise how stupid they’re being.” May tells him.

Peter picks at the food on his plate, May tries to sneak bits and pieces off without Peter noticing but fails.

“How was work?” May makes a disgusted noise.

“Same old, Greg won’t shut up about golf and Nora keeps talking about her kids that I really don’t care about.”

“Scandalous.” May laughs.

“Yeah they never change. How was classes?” Peter makes the same noise May made before.

“Elijah kept bothering me today, like I mean it was beyond annoying.”

“I told you Pete, he likes you! Don’t be so harsh, he’s just lovesick.” May flutters her lashes and Peter shakes his head but smiles.

“Yeah and I’ve made it very clear that I’m not interested in dating, I’m there for school and school only.” May rolls her eyes before stealing a green bean from his plate.

“You’re so mean.”

They finish off the food together before May turns to watch tv, Peter takes his plate back into the kitchen where he rinses the ceramic. He tells May that he’s gonna go study some more before heading into his room, Peter immediately plugs his laptop in then sits at his desk as he toes off his shoes then lets himself get comfortable.

Peter turns on his laptop and logs in, he opens the web before going to his recently closed tabs he clicks on the one that holds his post and waits patiently for it to load. The site loads and Peter almost shuts the laptop when he sees that he’s got almost twenty notifications, he clicks the bubble and it drops a small box where chats are open. Peter clicks on the first one, it tells him that the other person won’t see it until he accepts the chat and Peter mentally sighs. The teen reads the message and cringes at what it says, Peter deletes the chat. The teen goes through a couple, he deletes all of the ones he’s read so far but one catches his eye, the username is simple, BillionaireDaddy. The chat starts pretty professional, telling Peter about how everything would be very strictly set if he was to pursue the man. Peter thinks maybe this might be worth looking into, the guy seems pretty straightforward and it doesn’t seem fake, holy crap is Peter really thinking about answering?

“I can’t!” Peter tells himself.

His mouse hovers over the chat bar, he clicks and starts to type not really sure why he’s even considering this.

_Hi BillionaireDaddy, I would love to talk about the rules you have and I would love to talk about the rules that I have_

Peter rereads the message a couple of times before deleting it and starting again.

_You can do whatever you want with me BillionaireDaddy as long as I get my side of the deal_

Why is Peter so bad at this?

_BillionaireDaddy, I think it would be beneficial to talk this out before I decide whether or not you are what I’m looking for._

Peter decides this is the best he’s gonna get before sending it, it goes through and a small ‘d’ appears under the message bubble. Peter watches as it quickly changes into a ‘r’ his heart races as three dots appear.

**Of course, I’ll send you a link to a document that lists everything that is what I’m looking for and willing to give. Hopefully you’ll find what you’re looking for in the process.**

Peter can’t believe this guy answered so fast! Another message shoots through, it’s a link just like the man said. Peter clicks it and it opens a new tab, Microsoft Word is opened and a page long contract looking thing appears before his eyes. This is gonna take Peter awhile.


	3. Contract

It takes a full hour for Peter to make sense of what the man wrote, it seems legit and Peter pretty much agrees with all his wants and needs. Except for one. It can be discussed later when he talks to BillionaireDaddy again, which he’ll leave for tomorrow because when Peter’s eyes flick to his clock it reads nearly nine and he has to be up early tomorrow for class. Peter shuts his laptop off before standing and stretching, his clothes are ditched and he falls into bed striped boxers the only thing keeping him decent and shuts his eyes. Sleep comes easily.

* * *

“Y’know you wouldn’t be so lonely looking in class if you sat next to me.” Peter’s just about ready to lose his shit.

“Elijah I’m fine sitting where I am, I’m not here to socialise! I’m here to learn so I can get a job later on in life.” Peter repeats himself for what feels like the millionth time.

“C’mon Peter, don’t be such a sourpuss! Look, if you want to hang here’s my number.” Elijah grabs Peter’s arm and scrawls a couple of digits on his arm with black sharpie.

“Will you leave me alone now?” Elijah nods and smiles before walking ahead of him.

Why can’t that guy take a hint?

“Yo! Peter!” Peter turns at the voice, Ned is waving frantically at him.

Ned walks to Peter before presenting him a ticket.

“No way.” Peter breaks into a grin, bad mood easily forgotten.

“Yeah way! I got the tickets for Comic Con! Took me forever to get the money but, you and me, we’re going.”  Ned announces and Peter’s heart soars with happiness.

“You are officially my best friend! MJ be damned!” Peter grabs a ticket and looks over it a few times before giving it back.

“Well make sure you’re free next weekend, okay?”

Peter nods furiously, he can’t believe Ned got them! He can’t wait to tell May, she’ll be stoked.

“Wanna come over? I don’t have anymore work and I was thinking we could play LEGO Batman on Xbox as a celebration.” Peter asks, knowing that he had Ned at ‘come over’.

After a few short arrangements with Neds parents, the two teens are walking to the train stop. They listen to Peter’s music on the train and even watch a new trailer for a superhero movie on the way to the apartments.

May greets them at the door and offers to make them something to eat.

“That would be great Ms Parker!” Ned beams happily.

“How many times have I told you Ned? Just May is fine, you make me feel old when you call me by my surname.” Peter laughs when May subconsciously pulls back the skin at the corner of her eyes where the starting of crows feet are appearing.

“Sorry May, just habit.”

The teens wait patiently for the sandwiches that May makes sure has half cut crusts for Peter, before heading off into Peter’s room to play Xbox.

“You get comfy I’ll set my console up.” Ned falls onto Peter’s bed and happily eats his sandwiches while Peter plugs in cords and turns stuff on.

With the remote and controller in hand Peter joins Ned on the bed and takes a turkey, ham and cheese sandwich from the plate.

“I haven’t started the game yet, cause I was waiting to play it with you!” Peter smiles when Ned pretends to get all shy and gushy.

They two spend three hours playing the game before Ned calls it a day and leaves, Peter migrates out into the lounge room with his laptop in hand. May’s at the coffee table moving around puzzle pieces to a puzzle Peter’s finished a million times before.

“Wrong piece Aunt May, that’s to the left whale not the right.” Peter calls out to her as he sits on the lounge.

“I know I know!” That’s code for she doesn’t.

“Sure.” Peter logs onto his laptop and signs into the site where he knows a certain someone is awaiting his answer.

The chat box drops and Peter is quick to type his reply.

_So I’ve read over what you’ve laid out and so far everything seems legit and I’m willing to give this a try. Only I’m still a bit sore with one condition._

Peter waits patiently for the ‘d’ to turn to ‘r’ it seems like forever before a message is sent back.

**Mmm, good to know that you trust me, I’m a very professional man and I’m not here to waste your time or mine. What condition would that be?**

Peter gets a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach.

_I don’t do BDSM_

Peter feels stupid for writing it, but give him a break! He’s seventeen and hasn’t even kissed anyone before, how could he let himself be tied up and dominated when he could barely hold someone’s hand before having to let go because his palms get clammy?

**Is that your only condition?**

_Yes_

**I believe we have an agreement then, first things first though I’m going to need to know your actual name.**

Peter almost forgets that this ‘agreement’ that they have requires him to get to know this man, even eventually meet him in person.

_Peter, just Peter_


	4. Distraction

Peter makes a small detour into the campus cafe, he promised to drop by and see Gwen. The small cafe is packed as usual and Peter fights to get to an empty table, he sets himself up and waits for Gwen to be done with the customer she’s helping.

“Hey Parker, good to see you.” Gwen rubs a hand over the side of her hair where it’s shaved.

“Pleasure as always Stacy.” Peter winks jokingly.

The two laugh before Peter orders a hot chocolate with exactly six marshmallows and a small dollop of cream. Gwen repeats back his order before walking away to get his drink, Peter waits patiently and watches as Gwen works around her other employers with ease, with the grace of a ballerina he recalls MJ saying. Now he understands what she means.

Peter’s hot chocolate is placed in front of him, Gwen unties her apron and sits down opposite him. Peter raises a brow.

“I’m taking a small break, Miles is covering for me.” Gwen waves at the guy behind the counter who smiles back.

“It feels like ages since we last sat down and talked.” Peter mentions, blowing on his hot chocolate moments after.

“Well maybe if you stopped studying twenty four seven you’d have a sliver of time for me.” They both laugh.

“Yeah and maybe you should spend all your free times going after MJ, it’s frustrating watching you two dance around each other.” Peter smirks when Gwen’s eyes squint into a glare.

“Thin ice, Parker.” The teen rolls his eyes before sipping at his drink.

The two make easy conversation until Peter finishes his hot chocolate and Gwen excuses herself to go back to work. Peter shouts a quick goodbye before leaving the cafe, checking the time he realises he should make his way to his last class.

* * *

 Peter can’t pay attention to his teacher no matter how hard he tries. He logs onto the chat site and loads up his conversation with BillionaireDaddy.

_School’s so boring_

Peter probably shouldn’t be doing this but since when has he been making good decisions lately?

**Peter you should really be focusing on your school work**

_It’s boring though and I can’t focus, maybe I should just ditch class today_

Peter shouldn’t feel so easy talking to a man he barely knows, but here he is.

**Well if you can’t focus maybe we can talk more about our agreement?**

_Yeah sure sounds good, what do you want to talk about?_

**Well I’d like to get to know the person before sending out my bank details, tell me a little about yourself.**

_Well I’m a money starved college student  
_

**Besides the obvious Peter**

Peter smiles to himself and thinks about a few things he could tell the man.

_Well my studies all lie around Natural Sciences, I’m hoping for a job that revolves around Physical Science. So things like chemistry, physics, astronomy and earth science. Mostly chemistry and physics though. A little of astronomy coz I love the stars._

Peter hits send and waits, his eyes flick up to see what’s going around him and notices Elijah staring at him. Peter drops his head back down.

**That’s fascinating, I have masters degrees in physics and engineering. I work for a big company, we create nanotechnology.**

Peter now knows where this man gets all his money.

_That’s actually really cool, I’d love to see the nanotech some day!_

Peter watches as the three small dots appear then disappear, that happens several times before he gets no response at all. Oh. Maybe the man doesn’t want to actually ever meet Peter, was this because he didn’t want to do the whole BDSM thing? No it mustn’t because the man, who Peter just realised he still doesn’t know his name, wouldn’t of spoken to him before. Is he just paranoid? Peter logs off and shuts his laptop, suddenly his attention is back and he can focus again.

* * *

 Ned, MJ and Gwen meet Peter at the end of the day back at the cafe. It’s closing time so no one’s around except for Miles who’s cleaning down the counters.

A plate of blueberry and peach muffins are in the middle of the table and Ned is holding two different kinds in his hand.

“Y’know school’s so stupid without you Pete.” Ned tells him, as he takes a bite out of the peach muffin.

See Peter left Midtown at the start of the year because they had nothing left to offer him, it was his time to move on. Only thing is, is that he left all his friends behind and it sucks that he doesn’t see them every day like he use to.

“I know, I know! It really sucks and I wish I could see you guys more often. At least we can see each other now though.” Peter reminds them.

MJ shrugs and looks to Gwen who looks away from MJ after being caught staring. Peter loves the blush spread on both girls faces, they’re so in love.

“We should make it that every Thursday afternoon we meet here and talk. Kinda like a less dramatic breakfast club.”

“So like an afternoon tea club? Or maybe dinner club?” Ned suggests.

“Totally it can be like Hobbit meal times, like we have dinner here but supper at home!” Peter announces excitedly.

MJ and Gwen groans but agree.

“Okay it’s settled then, the dinner club!” Gwen raises her fist and everyone stares. 

“Too much?”

“Too much.” Peter says through a laugh.

It feels good to be here with his best friends, it takes his mind off of everything and for once he’s happy to just listen to everything and enjoy the moment.


	5. Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter today

Peter stays in bed until noon when May eventually comes in and opens his curtains and tells him lunch is ready. The teen groans and rolls out of bed, he wishes he could stay in the warmth for ever.

“Peter!”

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Peter shouts back, he pulls on a pair of sweats and a hoodie before leaving his room and migrating into the kitchen.

Homemade nachos are waiting on the breakfast bench and Peter suddenly can’t remember anything about longing to stay in bed anymore. Peter sits on the barstool and pulls the food from the plate, Mays nachos are something else entirely.

“This is literal sex in my mouth.”

“Hey!” May smacks Peter’s shoulder but he can see the smile on her face.

Peter digs in, eating most of the nacho, cheese and salsa dish. When the plates mostly empty Peter leaves the breakfast bench and chooses to sit next to May on the couch where she’s watching some afternoon soap opera.

“Why do you watch this trash Aunt May?” Peter asks after a few minutes.

“Because this  _trash_ is entertaining and the only thing that keeps me sane on weekends.” May jabs Peter’s thigh with her foot and turns back to the tv.

“Sane huh?” May shushes him and Peter laughs before going quiet.

The two watch soaps until late afternoon when May flicks to another channel her attention span only focusing on the shows for so long.

“Well that was a good two hours of my life I’m not gonna get back, if you need me I’ll be in my room.” Peter hops over the back of the couch and walks into his room.

The teen sets himself up at his desk and decides to check up on the website, he has a few notifications saying that a bunch of guys are interested in him. Peter deletes them all. The only notification that matters is the one from BillionaireDaddy.

**I’m sorry Peter that I haven’t been able to message back, works been busy and has taken all my attention and has left me no time to talk with you.**

Peter smiles at the heartfelt apology, so he was just being paranoid.

_Nah that’s okay, schools been busy as well and I haven’t really had a social life these past couple of days either. Also I know this sounds kinda personal but I still haven’t gotten your name and it feels weird that you know mine._

Peter hits send and waits, no response. Maybe he’s just busy again. Peter leaves his laptop open but crawls back into bed with a textbook from class and reads through a couple of chapters before his laptop dings. The teen jumps from his bed and falls onto his office chair, a message has been sent and Peter’s never clicked a notification so quickly before.

**Guess we both have pretty hectic schedules. My name’s Tony but you can just call me Daddy.**

Peter giggles at the silliness of what Tony’s said. Peter finds that he likes the man’s name, likes the way it sits heavy on his tongue when he says it over and over again.

_Well daddy it’s good to know your name now, I don’t feel so in the dark about you in a way._

Peter knows there’s a chance that Tony might not answer straight away, given his last message took nearly half an hour to come through. The teens sorely mistaken when a bubble appears on screen. Peter chats easily with the older man and with a little wheedling he manages to get the man’s number so he doesn’t have to keep using his laptop.

Peter saves Tony’s number under ‘Daddy’ with the heart eyes and money stack emoji.


	6. Bank Details and Piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh life sucks and keeps getting in the way of writing, so it’s just a filler chapter for now!

Peter spends the first half of the week focusing on school, he does his studying and he aces his exams. Second half of the week though? He spends it talking to Tony about how the money system is going to work, he knows he sounds pushy but this is the whole point of the deal, he needs that money and he kinda needs it now.

**Peter I can see that you’re worried about the money aspect of this deal, don’t worry I’ll send you a credit card if you give me your nearest postal office address.**

Peter has read the message a billion times by now and can’t believe how easy this is, at first he thought that money would just be transferred into his account but the words ‘credit card’ keep flashing in front of his eyes.

“You’ve been staring at your phone screen for a while now. Should I be worried?” Peter looks up at Gwen and shakes his head.

“Nah it’s nothing, anyways what were you saying?” Give Gwen a chance to talk about something and she’ll quickly forget about the topic before. Ned and MJ are a different story though.

“I was thinking, maybe I should get a piercing?” Peter raises his brows and stares at his friend.

“That so? What kinda piercing?” Gwen rubs a finger over her left brow bone.

“Eyebrow, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. What do you think? Not that what you say will change my mind.” Peter laughs, he wouldn’t expect it to, Gwen’s the most stubborn and independent person he’s met of course she wouldn’t listen to what he says.

“I think it’ll look great, you have a thing for making stuff look elegant.” Peter motions to her shirt, it’s ugly but suits her so well that she pulls it off.

“Hey don’t hate on the cat shirt dude, it’s awesome and should never be made fun of.”

“Mmm keep telling yourself that Gwenny.”

The two teens converse for a while longer before splitting and going to their next classes. Peter sits through astronomy and absentmindedly doodles on the margin of his notebook because he still can’t focus and he really just wants to text Tony back but knows he should have some self control.

“Mr Parker, is there a reason as to why Miss Stacy requires you?”

“Huh?” Peter looks up and sees Gwen standing at his lecture hall door.

“Uh...” Peter watches Gwen nod her head.

“Yup I need to go, very important.” Peter packs his things up and makes his way down the stairs to the door.

“Next time you have something ‘important’ to attend to please do it quietly.” Peter mumbles a sorry and grabs Gwen by the arm.

When they’re at a distance from the door Peter turns to glare at his friend.

“What was that?” Gwen laughs and bumps her shoulder against his.

“Chill Parker, thought you might want a distraction. I’m getting my piercing thought you might like to tag along.” Peter can’t stay mad, Gwen’s good at knowing when Peter’s not feeling like doing school.

“Okay fine but you owe me a churro.”

“Deal. Now let’s get to that piercers.”

* * *

Peter watches from the wall as Gwen braces for the needle to go through her brow skin. The needle goes through and Gwen flinches but takes it like a champ, Peter grits his teeth because it looks like it hurts.

“Did it hurt?” He asks, because he genuinely wants to know.

“‘Twas but a pinch.” Gwen tells him and he doesn’t know if she’s lying or not.

“It looked like it hurt.” Gwen rolls her eyes as the piercer lets her stand after he makes her assure him she’s alright.

“Well it didn’t. Hey! Oh my god, you should get a piercing while we’re here!” Peter shakes his head but Gwen drags him to the chair.

“I can’t Gwen, I’m terrified of needles, I’m also terrified of my Aunt. Have you seen when I try to keep secrets from her? She freaks out and then I freak out then we both start to cry, then she gets angry!” Peter word vomits, Gwen rolls her eyes.

“Live a little Parker! C’mon it can be something you can hide under your clothes!” Peter hates how he falls into peer pressure so easily.

“Okay okay fine! One piercing and it has to be something I can hide under my clothes.” That’s Peter’s only condition.

“I’ve got it!”

“It better not be my dick Gwen or I swear to god!”

“No! I wasn’t gonna say ya dick, I was gonna say bellybutton.” And Peter doesn’t exactly hate the idea.

So he lays down and lets the piercer pull his shirt up, he disinfects the area before marking his belly button up with texta. The needle is the only thing that Peter can think about, he grips onto Gwen’s hand and clenches his jaw when it’s pushed through the skin, it hurts for about a second before Peter’s over it.

“See not that bad after all, huh?” Peter pokes his tongue out at the blonde and then listens to the man explain how to clean the piercing.

Peter didn’t expect this to happen today, but he guesses when you hang around someone like Gwen it eventually will.


	7. Money, Money, Money

**Peter?**

Peter stares at the message, confused as to why Tony was texting this early, at four in the morning.

_Yea?_

Peter turns his phones brightness down after a second and waits for a response.

**God darling you’re gorgeous, why didn’t you tell me you are gorgeous?  
**

Peter stares at the message, brain trying to wrap around what’s been sent. What was Tony on about?

_Are you okay Tony?_

**Absolutely fine, just a little upset that you didn’t tell me that you’re beautiful**

The teen thinks for a moment, how does Tony know what he looks like?

_Tony how do you know what I look like???_

Peter’s heart beats and he actually sits up, he can hear his pulse behind his ear and it’s deafeningly loud.

**I searched you up, quite the browser pop up, young boy aces entrance exams to every college he applies for and turns them all down for a small little college. Brightest mind of this century. Wow Petey quite the uptalk are we?**

_Are-are you drunk Tony?  
_

It’s the only thing that would make sense, because what he’s saying doesn’t.

**Drunk doesn’t even cover it, I’m like so wasted that I know I won’t remember any of this later today**

Peter sighs and lays back down, heart finally calming. Okay so this had a logical explanation and settled Peter’s mind about thinking that Tony was a stalker.

_You should probably go have some water and sleep this off, maybe take an Advil for the hangover later_

Peter watches three bubbles appear before disappear, he takes that as Tony doing as he asked. Good.

* * *

Peter walks into the post office and goes to his P.O. Box, well it’s actually Mays but he uses it more than her. He unlocks the small door and pulls out the only envelope in there, he locks it back up and as he leaves the post office he digs his keys into the top and tears it open. A sleek black card and a small note are sitting inside and Peter excitedly pulls them out to look, he reads the small note first, it tells him to spend as he pleases and not to worry about going over a limit. Peter smiles as he flips the card over only to have his heart drop out of his chest and onto the concrete below him.

“Holy shit.” The name on the card, he’d expected it to be his name but no, punched into the card is the name Tony Stark.

Peter’s heart is racing and he almost drops the card, this must be a joke right? Gwen or Ned is gonna pop out somewhere and tell him sike! Right? Peter fumbles with his phone for a second and finds Tony’s name in his contact list.

_WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOURE TONY STARK!!!!_

**Good morning to you too Peter**

_YOURE TONY STARK!!! MY SUGAR DADDY IS TONY FREAKING STARK_

**Guess that cats out of the bag, yes it is me, I’m Tony Stark, the one and only. How did you find out?**

_The credit card has your name on it  
_

**I thought I told those bankers to put your name on it, Christ**

_So you were never gonna tell me???_

**Eventually, I wanted you to ease into it first, also I couldn’t risk this getting out to the public**

_Oh. I guess that makes sense, I just can’t believe I’m talking to THE Tony Stark right now. You’re like my idol_

Peter looks up from his phone, panic attack over, he starts to walk back to the apartment waiting for Tony to reply. He just can’t believe it.  _The_ Tony Stark.

**Peter you have to promise this won’t get out okay? I can keep giving you money but I need you to not tell anyone it’s me okay?**

Peter frowns but types out his answer.

_I promise_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony wasn’t gonna tell Peter he is Tony Stark until later, he was gonna tell him when he wanted him to start being in his life like physically, he couldn’t risk Peter going to the media.


	8. Burgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it feels like forever since I updated, sorry bout that, anyways I kinda lost interest in this story for a bit but I feel confident that after this chapter it should get me back into the swing of things. So enjoy

Peter hesitates at first to use the card, but after his actual card declines for the fourth time he uses Tony’s. He’s pretty sure the cashier is happier then him when the money goes through considering she has to tell him each time it gets declined. It’s nice not having to worry like that anymore though.

* * *

“So when are you gonna shout us to lunch Parker? I see that fancy black card sitting in your wallet.” MJ jokes as she flips a page in her book.

“Anytime you want, this thing has no limits.” Peter shoots back, cool as a cucumber.

“Wait. Are you serious?” Peter nods and flashes the black card at MJ, careful not to show the name.

“Yep, it has no limits, my sugar daddy said that it would take me forever before it maxed.” MJ stares, mouth slightly ajar.

“You’re taking me to get burgers.” Peter laughs but agrees, his homework can wait, it’s not as if he’s paying attention anyways.

* * *

The burgers they order are at least the size of their heads, Peter struggles to eat his while making sure to also eat the thick cut chips because he may have money now but he isn’t wasteful.

“So, what’s your sugar daddy like?” MJ asks after a swig of cola.

“I haven’t met him yet, it’ll probably be a long time before I do.” Peter shrugs, it’s no biggie, plus how the hell would he keep calm while being in the presence of what Peter thinks is a god of a human?

“Little sus, no?” Peter shrugs again.

“Not really, I know who he is.” MJ grins at him and folds her hands together on the table.

“Oh do tell.” Peter shakes his head, he pushes away his plate and grabs his milkshake.

“No can do, I promised him that I wouldn’t.” MJ squints at him.

“That must mean that whoever it is has to be under scrutiny of the public eye all the time.” Peter sucks on his straw and pulls the strawberry shake through.

“Maybe, you can keep trying to guess but I’ll keep telling you the same thing every time.” MJ frowns and picks a chip up off of her plate, she throws it at Peter’s forehead and the chip dunks into his milkshake, Peter fishes it out and drops it on a napkin.

“First of all, rude. Second of all, it’s important to him that this stays hush hush, I mean c’mon MJ, I’m his little dirty secret he can’t afford for this to get out. It’d be a scandal on his behalf.” Peter tries to rationalise.

“I know, it just sucks that I don’t get to know. We tell each other everything.” For a moment Peter feels guilty.

“I’m not letting you guilt trip me MJ, just, lets drop the topic.” The two teens agree before eating the rest of their food.

* * *

Peter walks MJ home and eventually finds himself back at the apartment, it’s empty and he reads the note May left on the fridge, under his favourite magnet.

**_Working late kiddo, dinners in the oven you just need to heat it up. I should be home by ten, if not assume I’m dead, you can sell the tv if you need to to get money I won’t be mad. Anyways love ya see you when xxx_ **

Peter laughs and rolls his eyes at the silly message but goes to the oven and turns the dial to heat his meal up. Peter eats in his room, does a little homework before watching some Star Wars: The Clone Wars, he showers after and changes into his pjs and waits for May to get back before falling asleep.


	9. Phone Call

Peter comes home from Comic Con tired and aching, the walking had killed his feet twenty minutes in but the eagerness to see everything pushed him to keep going. Somewhere along the way his cosplay had been slightly ruined when a kid touched his coat jacket with a sticky hand that left a print, he wasn’t that made though because the kid was dressed up like a Doctor and was a fellow Whovian so it made up for it. What sucked is that he also lost his sonic screwdriver because some asshole bumped into him on the train, it must’ve slipped out of his pocket then without Peter noticing. That’s fifty bucks down the drain.

“Oh hey kiddo, what’s wrong?” May asks from where she’s doing yoga in the living room.

“I’d rather not talk about it, it’ll only serve to put me in a worser mood then I’m already in.” May looks up at him and frowns.

“You know holding your emotions in like this is unhealthy Peter, I’m not saying you have to tell me but you should find someone to talk to because eventually you’ll feel helpless.” Peter rolls his eyes and shrugs off his jacket.

“Is that something you read in one of your wellness books?” May stands from the pose she’s doing and crosses her arms.

“That kinda attitude is not on Peter, I’m serious. Whatever happened today was obviously shitty, I get that, but you leave it outside, don’t bring your negativity into a place where I try to make positive.” Peter takes a shaky breath through his nose and nods.

“You’re right, I’m sorry Aunt May. Won’t happen again.” He gives her a quick hug before trudging into his bedroom, all he wants is to lay down and sleep forever.

It doesn’t take long before something is happening that requires Peter to leave his divot in his mattress. His phone is buzzing on his desk and part of him thinks to just let it go to voicemail but he gets up and picks up the call.

“Hey Peter, I know you’ve had like mega mundo bad day today but we need you down at the Lucky Pearl. It’s a code two nine four.” Peters tiredness and grouchiness is forgotten at the mention of the code.

He changes quickly into his jeans and hoodie before grabbing his keys, phone and wallet. Peter runs out into the living room where Mays got herself wrapped in a pretzel.

“Aunt May gotta go, code two nine four.” Peter shouts as he runs out of the apartment before she can even respond.

Peter takes the first train to campus and runs to the cafe, he walks in to see Gwen sitting in a booth almost dead like. There’s a bruise around her left eye and she has blood dribbling down her nose and a split lip.

“What the hell happened?” MJ looks up from where’s she leaning against a table, her face set.

“Some smartass thought it’d be funny to come in after closing time and harass Gwen, when she told him to leave he lashed out on her.” Peter looks at Gwen and she’s looking down at her hands that are bruising at the knuckles.

“I’m hoping you managed to at least get in a few hits, right?” Gwen gives a soft nod.

“Man my head is splitting, does anyone have like Tylenol?” Ned, who Peter only notices when he leans forward, unzips his bag and hands over a small pill bottle.

“You’re my favourite friend Neddy.” Gwen swallows the pills without water and waits for the meds to quick in.

“Do you want some ice?” Peter asks, brain only now figuring out that ice would probably help the swelling.

“Yeah, go into the kitchen and grab some from the ice box.” Gwen instructs and Peter thinks that even while she looks like hell she’ll never act like her prides really been hit.

Peter walks into the back and grabs a cloth and some ice, he wraps it and takes it back to Gwen and helps her position it over her eye.

“You should probably see a doctor, you might have a concussion.” Peter suggests, ever trying to be helpful.

“Yeah I will, just need to find the energy or will.” Peter smiles and brushes back some of Gwen’s hair.

“MJ wanna hold the ice pack for her?” MJ looks scared, hurt, upset even but she helps Gwen with the ice pack anyways.

Peter checks his phone and notices the time, shit.

“I really don’t wanna leave but it’s nearly seven and I gotta get home.” Gwen just dismisses him with a wave of her hand.

“You’ve already done what you could, MJ and Ned are here if anything’s happens so don’t worry.” Peter nods and says his goodbyes before leaving the cafe.

God he wishes he could stay longer, but it’s nearly sundown and he can’t afford to be late again.

* * *

Peter gets home well before seven and even helps May cook dinner, he tells her about Comic Con and explains what happened to Gwen. Mays furious that something like that could happen but calms down when Peter tells her Gwen managed to swing back.

“I’ve always liked that girl, she’s got a good head on her.” Peter tries not to laugh, May must be thinking of a different person.

“Yeah, it sucks to see her like that. She doesn’t deserve half the shit that happens to her.” Peter says as he bites into a fried piece of chicken.

“Anyways, after dinner I was thinking we should watch a movie. I feel like I haven’t spent time with you in awhile.” Peter doesn’t mention that literally yesterday they sat and played scrabble for three hours. It had been torture especially when May kept saying that he was cheating and using words that aren’t even real- _depolarizability is an actual word Aunt May, look it up if you don’t believe me!_ -but he lets it slide.

“Sure, what movie? And if you say Eat Pray Love, I’m going to stab my eyes out with my fork.” Peter mimics the idea and that makes May laugh.

“No I was gonna suggest that new movie? Um the one with Solo Cup?” Peter frowns.

“You mean Han Solo?” May clicks his fingers and points at Peter.

“That’s it, it’s just come out on demand and I thought we could watch it together.” Peter agrees because even though he saw it when it came out he actually does like spending time with May. She may be over eccentric at times but that is all apart of her charm and you learn to tune it out after living nine years with her.

So after dinner they wash up, make popcorn and watch Solo: A Star Wars Story.

* * *

Peter slinks to bed after covering May with a blanket from the reading chair, she’s out like a light and would probably wake up later to go to bed. He drops into his bed and shivers at the cold, he bundles up and grabs his phone he’s got three messages from MJ and twenty from Ned. All updates on Gwen. He messages back and then puts his notifications on silent, he lays in bed for awhile listening to the cars outside and the occasional yell from the floor above his. It’s probably Gene and Carla arguing again. For a moment Peter thinks he’s about to fall asleep, gets that nice floaty feeling until it drops and suddenly it’s really hard to breath and his trying to sit up to yell out for May but he can’t so he grabs his phone and tries to call Ned, he holds the phone up to his ear as he tries to take deep breaths it rings three times before it’s picked up.

“Ned? Shit man I can’t breathe I think I’m having a panic attack but I dunno, dude I can’t-“

“Peter?” And that’s not Ned’s voice.

Peter pulls his phone away from his ear and sees Daddy as the caller ID.

“Oh I didn’t mean to call you, shit!” Peter panics even more, at this point he’s sure his heart is going to explode.

“Peter? What’s wrong?”

“I think, I think I’m having a panic attack.” Peter says shakily, tears starting to well in his eyes.

“Okay Peter, what you’re gonna do is take nice big deep breaths for me. In and out kiddo. Good job, now I want you to focus on something in your room, anything and describe it to me.” Peters eyes scan his room stopping on his model of a TIE fighter.

“I have a TIE fighter on my dresser, it’s from Star Wars, I built it with my friend Ned and it’s a little bent cause Ned sat on it by accident. I remember laughing so hard that day that I got a nosebleed.” Peter can feel himself calming down, this has been the quickest he’s ever gotten over a panic attack.

“Yeah, Ned’s your best friend right? Sounds like a swell guy, what else can you describe to me Pete?” Peter goes on to tell him about the chessboard that he has and how Ned and him still haven’t finished the game.

Peter calms down pretty quickly after that, his breathing is still a little too quick but he’ll take that over feeling like he’s suffocating.

“I’m so sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to call you, you’re contact is just close to my friends. It was a total accident.” Peter starts to explain.

“It’s alright kid, I’ve had my fair share of panic attacks, I know they suck and the worse part is that you know it’s happening but sometimes you can’t help yourself.” Tony says, voice soft and caring.

“Thank you for helping me.” Peter says back quietly.

“Not a problem, you should probably go to sleep now though, it’s pretty late.”

“Will you stay on the phone until I do?” Peter knows he’s asking a lot but, he feels calm listening to Tony speak.

“Sure.” So Tony talks until Peter falls asleep.

The last thing Peter hears is a sweet, goodnight kiddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since Peter’s like really socially awkward he’s only got like five contacts in his phone which are obviously, Gwen, MJ, Ned, Tony and May so that’s why Ned’s name is close to Tony’s.


End file.
